Her dark savior
by Catlovez1989
Summary: She was kidnapped into hueco mundo. Watch how she is rescued by the character you least expect. HichigoxOc Please review or comment. I claim no ownership of the characters


Today, it had been more than 3 months that she had been captured and she was beginning to loose hope and start to considered that perhaps maybe she should just consider ending her life because things were starting to take a turn for the worst in her life. Every single night she would cry herself to sleep and just wish that maybe this was just a terrible nightmare that I would end in the morning and yet it never did. Every time she would fall in a deep sleep and she would wake up she would be back in the same place where she had been taken which was no one other than hueco mundo. She was just at her breaking point she missed everything from soul society; she missed her house, the smell of the flowers, the sun light, her friends and her father. Suddenly there was a knock at the door but she didn't respond she just saw on her bed looking through the high window as she stared at the moonlight. The knock on the door stopped and it was replaced with a low creaking sound as the door opened revealing no one other than Aizens most trusted Espada; Ulquiorra Schiffer. She could feel his presence in the room and yet she continued to ignore him and stare at the window.

"Woman... You haven't ate or drank anything in the last 4 days" he said breaking the silence as she still had her back turned to him.

"What does it matter if I eat or not. You people already took away everything that matter to me so I have nothing to live for"

"Woman you will start eating your food even if I have to tie you down to a chair and shove it down your throat" he said in a as a matter of fact tone.

She looked at him her lilac eyes showing both anger and hurt as she gave him a very defiant look. "You know what! I don't care at all. All you people do is hurt other so why don't you just go ahead and kill me. End my life already so anything you do to me doesn't matter"

Ulquiorra looked at her his look stoic as ever as he than in an instant stood right in front of him and placed his hands around her neck and begun to squeeze slowly and out of pure instinct she tried to fight him off to make him stop after two minutes as she had begun to loose consciousness he pushed her onto the bed. She begun to cough violently as she now was gasping for air as he continued to look at her.

"You aren't ready to die yet, woman" he responded as he now picked up all the plates that were in the room that had food in them and locked the door and left her in her misery. She threw her face in the pillow as she begun to cry the bitter tears she was holding back as not only she was mad at her situation but also to herself as well and now she couldn't help but think about the events that led up to this.

-flashback 3 months prior-

Back in the soul society Rukias execution had been prevented and now it was obvious that it was all a plan on Aizen's part to try and get her killed because he wanted to get his hands on that artifact that it was believed to have been placed inside of Rukia but boy did he get a surprise when he didn't find it at all. Aizen was annoyed but he really wasn't demonstrating it, if anything that man was amused for sure. Gin looked at him as he than pointed to Akemi Kuchiki as he gave an evil dark smile.

"I betcha its inside of that one"

"Perhaps your correct on your statement, Ichimaru-Kun" responded Aizen as he now started working towards the slender girl. She was terrified as she didn't know what was going to happen and she was literally frozen in fear as she tried to move her father flash stepped in front of her trying to protect her only to be cut down by Gin and kicked out of the way by Aizen. Ichigo got in front of her but he also was hit with the blade and fell into a pool of his own blood. She screamed she looked at both of their injuries and got down to her father's side as she pressed her hands into the wound trying to stop the bleeding.

"Akemi... Run get away from her"

"No!"- she responded as she begun to choke on her own tears as she now was holding on to her father because she was scared that he would die. Before she could blink Aizen stood in front of her and pulled her to her feet as he begun to drag her to their transportation to hueco mundo which was a dark purple light that engulfed an small area. She continued to scream and not cooperating with him as now Aizen turned around flashed on a devil like smile and picked her up like a bride but that didn't stop her because even as he did that she continue to kick and scream. Suddenly Aizen stops walking as he turned around and saw Ichigo but it didn't look like him, he looked different his wounds had been mostly healed and he was completely white and his eyes held nothing but darkness.

"Hey motherfucker! Let my woman go now!"- he said in a dark demanding tone drawing his blade. Aizen chuckled and in one moment while still holding Akemi in his arms plunged his own blade into the Ichigo lookalike making blood splash onto her white kimono. Aizen was going to do the finishing move when all the sudden Akemi screamed.

"Please just stop. No more... Just stop hurting them please!" She pleaded as she just couldn't stand seeing all of them in such pain. Aizen smirked as he put his blade away and continue to walk into the purple light and soon as they were all in it he turned to his audience crushing his own glasses.

"Consider this to be an open invitation to hueco mundo" He responded as they all disappeared into the purple light.

-End of flashback-

After her encounter with Ulquiorra she had fallen asleep in her bed when all the sudden she felt someone drag her by her long raven black hair and pull her up from her when she looked up she knew who those two were Melonie and Lolly.

"Release me at once!" She demanded as she tried to have them let go of her hair.

Lolly looked at her with an smirk of her face as he pulled on her hair harder than before making Akemi yelp in pain.

"Listen here bitch! I don't care who you think you are but in here you ain't nobody I don't even get why your so special to Aizen-same"- Lolly told her as she was starting to generate a cero in her hand and the way she placed her hand it looked like she was going to blast her right on the face. As she was about to blast her there was an explosion right behind them sending all of them flying against the wall and when Akemi opened her lilac colored eyes she saw; him. It was no one other than ichigo's counterpart and without saying a word he generated his own version of a cero and killed both Melonie and Lolly. He walked up to Akemi and pulled her up from the ground making her flinch but before she had a minute to react he pushed her against the wall and grabbed her by the back of her head and crashed his lips into hers. This was something that she didn't expect but even though he always was so violent she couldn't help but to respond to the kiss pulling him closer. He smirked against her flesh as he continued to kiss her full of lust and desire until after a few minutes he let her go so she could catch her breath.

"You came for me..." She said as she still couldn't believe that he stood there right in front of her.

"I told you that you belong to me and only me"- he said as he than picked her up and put her over his shoulder. He took his zanpaktou and laughed just like a psychopath and released his bankai as he than made a hole on the other side of the wall and without warning he jumped down with her in his arms and she begun to hold tight against him considering that the location she was in was the highest tower. On their way down she screamed as she held tightly to him as her life depended on it which made him smirk as he could smell how frightened she was. When they landed to the ground a portal opened which he quickly flashed stepped into and once they reached the end she was back in soul society and the way that she could tell was because he had brought her home and she just couldn't believe it. She was so happy that now she was just crying but it was just tears of poor joy as she knew where she was he had actually brought her in front of the Kuchiki manor and right there stood no one other than her father.

"Father?" She asked just to make sure it wasn't a dream.

"Akemi!" He said and even though he still wasn't showing emotion she could tell in the way that he had said her name he was happy to see her safe and sound. Without thinking it twice she jumped out of her savior's arms and into her fathers as she embraced him as tight as she could and for a few minutes they remained in the same position until she let him go and than turned to his savior once more.

"Thank you" she said as she bowed her head formally, but he lifted up her chin and pulled her close again once again catching her off guard and planted another kiss in her lips but this one was even more intense than the previous one. Byakuya stood there dumbfounded as this was not part of the agreement they had made and drew his sword against him. The white haired male with golden eyes laughed like a maniac again as he disappeared but somehow she heard him in the back of his mind laughing still.

"Don't worry my dear Akemi I will return and make you mine again" and with that thought he completely disappeared leaving a dazed Akemi and a furious Byakuya.


End file.
